


A manual

by CursedDeer1357



Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [7]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Monster Hunter (Video Games), half life vr ai
Genre: Anal Sex, Caring, M/M, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedDeer1357/pseuds/CursedDeer1357
Summary: Gordon wants to impress Benrey and make his heat more special.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Frenrey - Relationship
Series: MonHun x HLVRAI AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989187
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	A manual

Team in the Gildegaran yet again. But now they were given different place to stay for that week. 

Gordon told Benrey to check him up while he ‘looked for something’ in the city. Benrey tried to ask, and Gordon just said that he wanted to get a new book to read. Benrey didn’t ask for more, because Gordon always reads before sleep or when they have a quiet time. Who cares. Benrey liked to listen to Gordon while he told him about books. So they split up.

Gordon stands in the biology section of the bookstore looking around for a book that contains some research about...mating. Yep, he is quite ashamed of that idea himself, look around for a book about how wyverns and elder dragons care about each other and, well, mate. That idea sounded Great in his head ‘learn about it to impress Berney, who is a dragon, DUH’, but now, as he stands before ginormous shelves with tons of different books, he regrets that. There is more literature about it than anything.  
  
Gordon needs help. He looks around for someone, quickly finding a shop assistant. They look at them with a silent ‘Seriously’ in their face. Gordon tries to lie about that he just has a new monstie to train, and they are in the mating season, so he needs a training manual where is talking about that. He even showed his kinship stone to prove that he is a rider.   
“What wyvern?”

“Uh..Um..Nargacuga.” Great job, Gordon, you are a master in lying. Look at this person’s face, they totally believed you.    
Assistant got to the shelves with him and started pulling up books, quickly skimming through them.   
“What wyvern, again?”

“Agnaktor. Yes. Agnaktor.”

Assistant slowly looked up, smacked lips a few times and got into a book again. Carefully placing each and every one to their respectful place. Gordon doesn’t understand how shady he looks. Like he was buying a porno. Assistant isn't looking at him at this point. They just took a dark green book and gave it to him.    
“I think that will be great for you.”

“Thank you. I’ll go now.”

Gordon quickly rushed to check out and left the building, placing that book into his pouch. That was Really Really stressful for him. Time to get Back to Benrey, he should have registered with them already.

But he was Wrong. When he got into the inn, inside looked a lot nicer than their normal place, more luxurious. He saw Benrey getting irritated at the reception. * _ What’s going on? _ * Gordon thought while approaching them. 

Gordon placed a hand onto Berney’s shoulder and asked “Is something wrong?”

Lass at the desk explained that Benrey’s licence doesn’t have a last name, and she can’t register him. Benrey is offended and almost fuming. He never had a problem like that. Usually all people saw that he had a kinship stone and licence and that was enough. Lass just repeated “Sorry, but rules are the rules. Can’t do anything.”

Gordon thought a little and told Berney that he will handle this. Benrey was very pissed but he let Gordon deal with that.

As soon as Benrey left Gordon started to speak.   
“I’m very sorry for him. Really really. I don’t know what he said to you, but I am.”  
  
“Your friend was calmer than you think ” Lass looked at the second license “Mr. Freeman, I assume?”

“Yes.”

“You know, I can get in trouble if I don't oblige to the rules.”

“What do you need?”  
  
“Last name.”  
  
Gordon had the stupidest idea that he had for all day. Time to lie some more “He is Freeman too, actually.”  
  
“How’s that?”  
  
“Well, you see. We like...You know.” He winked at her. “Very recently. We are waiting for our new licenses. You know how long those papers can take. Write him as Freeman please.”

“OH!.”Lass got a little bit red in the face ” Why didn't he say anything to me?”

“Well, you know how people can be when they learn about two guys being like that and taking it to that level that they now have the same last name.” Gordon looks at her, waiting for a response. 

She nodded in agreement “So, Freeman then. Both of you?" She raised her eyebrows and lightly smiled.

“Yes.” Gordon can’t believe that she bought it, but this is great. She bought it!

In a few minutes she finished all checking out “This is especially for you two, I’m very happy for you both.” She held out a key from their room and winked at Gordon.   
  
“You are too nice to us. Thank you for understanding.” Gordon smiled and nodded. Time to get Benrey from the lobby and get to their room.   
Benrey tried to ask Gordon how he did that, but Gordon just kissed him and said don’t worry about it. Gordon looked quite more relaxed and happier than usual to Benrey. Benrey eventually dropped trying to get that info out of Gordon. 

Best thing is that their Room is sick. Red tinted wood with velvety bedsheets. Bed was bigger than they usually got. Gordon is amused about what they got, he is very thankful to that lass (later he brought her a bouquet of flowers with a ‘thank you’ card). Benrey just can’t stop talking about how they won a lottery with that room, because it was ‘EPIC’.

In the same night Gordon and Benrey laying in bed. Gordon lightly massaging Benrey's hand, stroking it from the tip of his fingers to the elbow, while reading a book. Benrey never looks at what he is reading, but even now Gordon is wary of Benrey finding out even the name of that book. 

Book began splitting out information about mating rituals. All from loner behaviour to more 'pack' ones. Gordon doesn't know what to focus on. On the first hand Benrey is an elder Dragon, they all, more or less, loner types but on the other, he is purring into Gordon's side right now and huffs with displeasure when Gordon takes his hand away from him, demanding all the attention. Book describes that behaviour as a more 'pack' like.

"Hey, Benny, are you sleeping?"

"Almost" Benrey was peacefully laying in Gordon when and suddenly got his head up "Dude, did you just call me 'Benny'?"

"No...pfff" Gordon didn't expect this from himself, calling Benrey 'Benny'. " That is stupid. I think you were dreaming already."

"Huh, maybe. Did ya wanted to ask something?"

"Um. Would you call yourself a 'loner' type of dragon or more of a 'pack' one."

"Why do you need that?"

"Just interested." Gordon closed the book and quickly hid it away, hugging Benrey fully to distract him.

" 'm wanna say 'loner' but, as I remember, as a human I always wanted someone to be with me. When I'm alone, I get that feeling of emptiness and cold that is harsher than my hometown has."

"Empty coldness?" 

"Ye...you know… I still don't remember all shit that was in my life before I got here, but when I'm alone for too long, I get that feeling of being in a big, empty and cold space. It makes me feel...wrong."

Gordon hugged Benrey tightly. And pulled a blanket over them. Benrey doesn't budge, just pressing himself into his big and warm boyfriend and tries to not think about being alone. As Gordon hugs Benrey he keeps caressing his back. Benrey loves being touched, so why wouldn't Gordon give him that, especially when Gordon is in the mood.

When Benrey relaxed again Gordon veery quietly whispered "Goodnight, Benny."

"Heard that." Said Benrey sleepely but very smugly "You called me Benny. You are so gay."

"Sleep already." Gordon is displeased that Benrey is breaking all the mood with That.

"I love you too," Benrey stopped his thought, smacked lips a few times and mumbled "Gordie."

Gordon started to chuckle. He is a little embarrassed by this, but what can he do? He Likes another 'new' nickname that Benrey gave to him. Benrey somehow broke and fixed the mood in two sentences, that's new. He kissed Benrey's forehead, feeling the 'heat' starting acting up. As he predicted. He needs to research about mating faster, to 'impress his mate'.

When he heard that his 'Benny' began to snore in him, he got the book again and began to search for information that would have a little bit of resemblance to Benrey behaviour.

  * Paragraph 1 of wyverns and dragons in heat. Always be aware of monsters' behaviour changes. They can become easily irritated. If your monstie shows this change try to keep your voice and feeling down. Calm and relaxed. If you will be like that, your monstie will feel it and get relaxed too. 



Team visiting the Hunter's Guild today. To report about what they have learned and what tracks of the elusive White dragon they have found. 

All would be great if Benrey's heat wasn't making a mess of a human out of him. And not in the good way. He can't find himself a place in the hall, walking from side to side and being very anxious. Especially when any other hunter wants to talk to Gordon about life and such. Why does Gordon need to talk to them, if he can just not do that, right?

Benrey knows that these thoughts are bad and tries not to act on them. But when Gordon laughs about something with another dude, it makes him wanna blow up. Getting more and more irritated by the second. Gordon gestures something on the team and rubs his neck, looking embarrassed as all hell. 

* _ Why is he so embarrassed? Did this dude do something? I want to break this dude in half and swallow. I don't like him. Gordon, get away, come back to team* _ . 

But they keep talking. Benrey keeps this train of thought to himself. But eh? Gordon looked like he asked something and this dude gestures that he can show where to go.

Gordon gets back to the team and tells everyone that he will be absent for 5 to 10 minutes. Team agrees with that, but Benrey does not. Benrey is on the edge, so Gordon takes him for a small talk. 

Gordon remembered that he needs to be more calm while talking to Benrey.

"Benrey, are you ok?"

" 'm fine. All is fine good and dandy, Gordonnn" Benrey almost hisses.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing wrong."

"Is it because i talked to a buddy of mine for a few minutes?"

"...No…" Benrey crossed his arms " This dude doesn't have anything to do with me being mad."

"Aaw, Benrey. Don't worry, I'm only yours."

"Prove it."

"Benrey… I'm. Uh umm." Gordon is stunned, but he remembers that he needs to stay calm. He straightened up, and looked around. There are a bunch of people around, and his friend is waiting for him at the door. Benrey looks pissed off and doesn't keep an eye contact with Gordon. "Hey. Benny"

"What?"

"I love you." Gordon leaned forward and kissed Benrey on the lips, hugging him close. 

Benrey is stunned. Gordon is not the person that goes for a public display of affection, especially when people around look at them. And they are definitely looking at them right now. 

That kiss cleared all the doubts and irrigation from Benrey's head. He melted into it so much that he involuntarily started to shift forms. Gladly Gordon noticed scales that began to appear on Benrey's face. He swiftly pulled Benrey's hood up while breaking up that kiss.

"Hey hey hey. Stay with me as a human. Wait a little for the night. Ok?" Gordon looked Benrey up. Good thing that it's only the face that started to change a little, and no tail. 

Benrey looking at Gordon starstruck. "Um.. yeah. I'll wait. For what?" 

Gordon stroked the scales and ear fins. 

"Oh shit!" Benrey snapped back.

"I'm only yours. Can I leave for a hot minute? I think this 'buddy of mine' now truly knows that I'm taken." Gordon smiled.

" Yes, you can. But come back soon, ok?"

"We have a meeting in 10 minutes. I'll be in time."

Gordon left. Benrey standing beside the wall, he can't comprehend what just happened. But it was really, really nice.

  * Paragraph 2. Usually when male tries to impress his mate, he makes small meaningful gifts to them. Like bringing freshly caught prey or gifting something to decorate the nest.



Gordon wasn't lying. He quickly came back. Right at the start of the meeting. 

All is the same. Sidings of where blight was taking over, which kinship ores was purified and like that. Important talk about where to go next and what to expect. 

Chief said that 'the white dragon' was spotted in the north, so they probably should go there.

Team wasn't so thrilled to hear about that. It's a long and hard way there. But they were reassured that they will get provided tickets to the airship. And they will be heading there next week, so they should prepare for that harsh environment.

After that meeting Gordon stopped Benrey in the hall. He pulled Benrey to the nearest wall just to talk 'in private'. 

"Did something happen?" Benrey is worried and it shows. 

"No, don't worry. I just remember that you have told me about feeling alone and such. Remember?"

"Yeah."

" That buddy of mine knew one ship that sold something, that should, maybe, help you, when I'm away." Gordon pulled out of his pouch small felted cartoony seregios. "This is for you."

Benrey looks at it, then on Gordon, then on it again. He started to laugh. 

"W-why are you laughing? I'm.. I'm trying to be caring and nice." Gordon went beet red in the face.

Benrey looks up on Gordon "You are SO GAY."

"Y-you don't like it?" Gordon got a little bit sad.

"I love it!" Benrey takes this small thing. It can easily fit on the palm of his hand. He looks at it long enough, thinking where to put it. 

"It's called a pendant. Very hot thing in the New world. My buddy was there and told me about it. They put it on the weapon in the New World."

" 'll put it on my belt."

"Yeah. I think you might."

Benrey wanted to hug Gordon, but some helper of the chief came to them and asked only for Gordon to come back to the meeting room. 

Gordon shrugged and told Benrey that he probably should wait at the inn.

Benrey met Tommy at the lobby. Tommy invited Benrey to have some lunch with him. Benrey showed Tommy his new pendant that Gordon gave him. Tommy is very happy that Gordon started to be more open with his feelings towards Benrey and no other bullshit will disturb this week.

Tommy is interested in where Gordon is. Benrey said that he was summoned to the chief again. That is a little disturbing, but they both hope that all is fine.

They both chose where to sit and ordered some sandwiches. Lass took the order and repeated it but said "and same to Mr.Freeman" when she pointed at Benrey.

Tommy and Benrey got confused but Lass ran off before they could ask. Tommy and Benrey looked at each other and shrugged it off. That is weird but nothing to bother about.

After a while felyne with a tray came to them.

"Your order myaster Coolatta." Palico placed a tray of food beside Tommy, "And this is for you myaster Freeman."

Benrey and Tommy looked at each other very confused. It happened again.

"S-s-sorry, how did you call him?" Tommy asked.

"Myaster Freeman."

"What is his first name?"

"Myaster Benrey. Benrey Freeman!" Palico cheered up.

Benrey went a little red when he heard that. He got a little closer to palico and patted them on their head "Tell me, little frieeenddd, how did you learn my last name?"

Palico gives in to the pets "myaster Gordon Freeman told us that you are a Freeman too! Are you not a Freeman?"

"No, Nooo" Benrey straightened up "I'm totally a Freeman, pfft. I just prefer that people would call me Benrey."

"Got it! You want to order something else?" 

Tommy and Benrey both said that all is fine, and felyne can go. 

When felyne left Benrey started to laugh. Imitating what palico said, Tommy just keeps looking at him.

"Whah?" Benrey noticed that.

"S-so you didn't find it strange? Or you just don't want to tell me something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Benrey smacked himself on the forehead "I forgot to mention that I had a problem at the check-in station, and when Gordon came back, he solved all the problems without me there." Benrey took a bite of his sandwich.

"S-so you are fine with every person in this place thinking that you both Married huh?"

Benrey instantly choked on his next bite "I thought about being brothers or sum shit."

"A-are you s-sure?"

Benrey thought for a second. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"You're right. He kissed me in the lobby right after all of that."

"Well, c-congrats on getting married." Tommy patted Benrey on the back. Benrey sitting in full shock. Why didn't Gordon tell him that from the start? That is why he is so romantic these last few days? Can't be. Can it?

This all would have been a problem if it wasn't for a fact that this is somehow really hot. Benrey gets turned on only by one thought about him being a 'Benrey Freeman' or just 'Mr. Freeman'.

Gordon soon was back in the room. Benrey isn't there, good. Gordon has more time to read. 

  * Paragraph 3. Sometimes wyverns in mating season can try and assert their dominance. If you spotted this behaviour in your monstie, don't let them finish it, or they will stop listening to you and will think that they are the alpha in this pack. 



Benrey came back in the evening and wasn't very happy that Gordon missed dinner. He was worried about him. Gordon apologized for that and kept reading his book.

Benrey was called Mr.Freeman at the dinner again and wanted Gordon to hear that, so he couldn't get away from that talk. But now he needs to be a little bit sly to tell that to him and not scare him off. This thought still, somehow, makes Benrey's head spin. Gordon's behaviour these last days and this "Mr.Freeman'' thing does something to him. 

Benrey took his clothes and casually threw them on a chair "This book is lookin' very interestin' ".

"Yep," Gordon nodded without getting the book down. "I'll tell you about it later."

"As always." Benrey gets on the bed "Ya know what is even more interesting?" He is getting closer to Gordon.

"What?"

"That every person here" he placed a palm on the book "thinks" and slowly got the book down. "That I'm" he looks into Gordon's eyes "your husband."

Gordon froze. Inner voice in his head yelling him * _ play dumb!* _ .

"Oh, really? Why would they think that?"

"Felynes and hub Lass called me Mr.Freeman at the dinner." Benrey got closer to Gordon's face.

"Maybe they misread something?" Gordon tries to lie more, but it doesn't seem to work on Benrey.

"Tommy and I asked about it," Benrey does that finger walk on Gordon's chest "and they said," his fingers reached the collar of Gordon's shirt " that you told them that we are married." Benrey grabbed that collar and tugged Gordon to himself. "You are so Bad Gordon, it's wrong to lie…"

Gordon is busted. He nodded and embadassly said "ye ye, lie to everyone…"

"To your boyfriend. Or should I say, husband?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, just wanted to stay with you, Benr." Gordon got shut off by Benrey placing a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh. It's Mr.Freeman now." He placed a palm on Gordon's crotch and looked right into his eyes.

Gordon got the book away "Mmm, yeah? Mr.Freeman?" he placed his hands onto Benrey's waist and slowly moved them down pulling Benrey's underwear with them " And who am I then?" Freeing him up. To no one's surprise Benrey already stood up and ready.

"I dunno Gordie." Benrey started to pull Gordon's shirt up. " You are a Gordon Freeman, a big big rider..." he got this shirt from him and started to push his palms into Gordon's pants "With a big, Big" and slowly stroked his penis "Big Greatsword."

"Well well well, Mr.Freeman, do you want me to show you how I use it? Or maybe" Gordon began to lightly jerk Benrey "How I can care for a 'weapon'." 

Atmosphere around them became very intimate and heated. Benrey's eyes look right into Gordon's soul and his chest very slowly heaves up and down. Gordon can feel the heat that is rising in Benrey, right on the time. And he is ready to show what he learned.

"I've got a mission for you,for a new elder dragon. Do you think you are capable enough to sLay it?" Benrey moves on top of Gordon, trying to keep him under. Just how Gordon read about wyverns in heat 'asserting his dominance'.

"Oh, you want me to sLay it? I wanted to research it." Gordon grabbed Benrey's side with one hand "Or maybe even…" and pushed him to fall on the bed "tame it, Mr.Freeman." 

Benrey's hands slid out from Gordon's pants as he fell. Benrey was a little bit stunned because of how easily Gordon turned him. " I am a Rider. I know how to 'tame' any monstie." Gordon continued as he stood up and crawled closer to Benrey's dick "And this is a very rare specimen, we should be very, no, not very, incredibly, gentle with them." He kissed the head of it.

"Ah… rider Freeman."

"But firm." Gordon took Benrey's dick almost to the full inside his mouth. Now Benrey is the one who froze, but not from embarrassment, from the sheer amount of pleasure. 

Gordon starts slowly sucking Benrey off. Helping himself with the tongue, sometimes pulling out to give his derg a generous full body lick on that cock. Pushing lovely gasps and moans from him. 

Benrey tries to place a hand on Gordon's head, but Gordon firmly moves it away from himself. Pointing out that he is the one in charge there. keeping on steadily bopping his head against Benrey's dick. 

Benrey tries that few times again, only to be pushed back. Gordon got away from that cock and strictly said "Bad. Behave". He got a very ashamed growl as an answer. He looks at Benrey, who is got his chest up, leaning onto his elbows, and with an embarrassed expression looks away. Gordon can't look at this without feeling a little bit of guilt for this. Somehow Benrey was even slightly sad, he just wanted a little bit harder and faster bj, but got 'scolded'. 

  * Paragraph 4. Claiming is the big part in the mating process of wyverns and dragons. Securing the mate is one of the big priorities of the wyverns and dragons usually shown with biting.



Gordon thinks about how to get that nice lovely smile on Benrey's face while keeping on jerking him. He ran his eyes around the room and his gaze fell onto the book again. He remembered that before 'mating' in rituals, the part that was called 'claiming'. They've done this a lot in physical form. Biting and leaving hickies is just ONE way to show it. And something amazing dawned on him. He claimed Benrey already. In a human way, but did it. Every person in this place thinking that they are 'married' i.e Benrey was 'claimed as only his mate'.

"Hey, Benny." a smile spread out on Gordon's face. "You are Mr.Freeman now, correct?"

"Mmm, yes."

"And Freeman is my last name." Gordon stopped stimulating Benrey's dick and moved closer to Benrey's chest. 

"Ye, stupid. You told everyone that we are married, but not to me."

"Tsssss. You know what it means, that's everyone here is thinking that?"

"Wha?" Benrey is quite confused, and that sly look on Gordon's face makes him feel nervous.

"It means that I. Claimed. You." Gordon began again to stroke Benrey's dick, but also looking directly at him.

"Oh?!"

"In a human way. I showed everyone that you are mine." Gordon leaned to Benrey's neck and started to kiss it. " My husband." He kissed lightly, "My Dragon." He kissed more strongly, leaving a small mark on that soft and gentle neck " My M A T E.'' And he bit into it while fastly moving his other arm. Gordon could hear the loud Gasp that came from Benrey.

"Yeah… 'm yours, oh fuck." Benrey threw his head back.

Gordon pulled from the neck and continued whispering "Mine. My mate. I claimed you, better that any mark could do..." Benrey keeps gasping and moaning while Gordon's hand fastly runs on his penis.

"This derg looks really worked up, Mr.Freeman. i think it's in heat and wants to mate."

" Aaah...mmmm.. 'm fairly certain that it's true.. Ooooh."

"I need to see that it's truly like that." Gordon took his arm away and gave Benrey the ability to move freely. Benrey turned over and lifted his hips up. Gordon quickly took oil from the bedside drawer and spread onto his fingers. Gently pushed one finger inside Benrey's ass. Stretching him up, listening to the purrs from his dragon. 

"What a good behaving dragon. I never saw such great behaviour. It deserves some treats." As Gordon said that he pushed the second finger inside, working him open.

"Do you think this dragon is ready to mate?" Gordon licked back of Benrey's neck, sending a trail of goosebumps on his spine "Mr.Freeman."

" Yeah…" Benrey almost growled into the pillow "it's ready, ...Ah… rider Freeman."

Gordon took his pants off and got into position. Slowly pushing himself inside. Lowering himself down onto Benrey's spine, putting his arms in front of Benrey. Pressing his face into Benrey's neck, hotly exhaling into it. 

Benrey purrs and leans into Gordon's body. Bending his back and giving into this slowness of the process. 

"Oof, Mr. Freeman, this dragon is so good."

"Mmmm Oh rider Freeman. I think it loves this too."

Gordon keeps moving very lightly in and out of Benrey. Ever so slightly pressing him more into the pillow. Looking down at this melting mess of happiness. Rarely Gordon can push Benrey into this state, never understanding how he does that. Time to try what he actually saw that wyverns do. 

Gordon presses his face into Benrey's neck again and bit into it while going for a harder thrust. Imitating growl into his neck, pinning Benrey with his upper body.

Benrey makes a deep moan. He loves that. That feeling of Gordon being a soft and gentle human and also tickling his dragon's want. There is something so nice in this. And when Gordon is calling him 'Mr.Freeman', makes his head lighter.

This name even has an effect on Gordon. Benrey noticed that Gordon is trying to make him feel nicer. Being oh so gentle to him. 

Still holding on, Gordon started to pick up speed. All these games are fun but he needs something more. Sometimes releasing Benrey's scruff, to lick and breath into it. To say how much he loves him. To ask Benrey if he likes that too. And biting back to indicate that he will go harder.

Benrey squeezed Gordon's hand and moaned for Gordon into it. Like he is trying to get more attention from him. Gordon pushes harder in that moment. 

"Gordoon" Benrey moaned again but more loudly. 

Gordon let go of Benrey " Mr.Freeman… I'm..ngghh, almost there… just you wait."

"Gordon!" Said Benrey very loudly "Lock up with me." He finally pushed it out of him.

"Lock up?" Gordon is mildly confused. His book didn't mention something about 'locking up'. Maybe he glossed over it? Doesn't matter, if he is in this situation now and needs to decide for himself.

"Yes...lock up. Aaah... I want you to lock up with me."

Gordon slowed down, almost stopping "I... I'm afraid to say that I don't know what it means."

"Stay inside me. For a long time. Let's be together. As one."

"Um... I'm already doing that." Gordon is still confused. He tries to remember all what he read about mating rituals, but nothing similar coming to his horny head. 

"Do you want to lock up? For me, for your Mr.Freeman?" Benrey sounds so pleading. "Just do what I'll say and all be fine."

"All things only for you." Gordon gives in to this idea. He has only two choices, agree and try a new thing, or deny and possibly (totally) ruin all what he did in the past few days. 

Benrey did a very happy growl "Thank you..thank you.. " he chanted it while Gordon lightly caressed him as he stopped and pulled out. Benrey turned over to see very flustered and shy Gordon. He can feel that this big boy is a little bit unsure of what they will do, but trusting him fully.

Gordon's big hands traced every part of Benrey's body, feeling how scales began to appear under it. Benrey lifted his hips a little bit into the air to give space for his massive tail to grow. Gordon softly watched how Benrey's ears began to change color and elongate into soft leathery fins with bright pastel marks on them that changed its color from light coral to a pink. 

Gordon strokes Benrey more. Feeling out his slick belly scales and placing a hand on Benrey's dick. Slowly rubbing it between his fingers while it opens and changes, from just a human one to a dragon, splitting off in the middle and thickening at the base, forming a knot while heads become thinner. 

"You are beautiful." Softly whispered Gordon. Benrey's face started to glow the same colour as his marks. Cheeks and nose have that pinkish underglow. Gordon chuckles "You are so fucking cute." Big smile spread on his face. Benrey involuntarily began letting out small sweet voice bubbles. That was even cuter "What do you want me to do, Mr.Freeman?"

Benrey pressed Gordon's underbelly making him remove his hand from the dicks, letting them pull back into the sheath.

“C’mon big boy, You know what to do.”

Gordon swallowed and pushed himself into Benrey’s sheath. 

“Um..What’s nex...” Gordon couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt Berney’s dicks tightly coiling around his dick and holding it in place with spines. Suddenly Gordon understood what Benrey meant as a ‘lock up’.    
  
“Want to sleep like that, my dragon?”   
  
Benrey just pressed himself closer to Gordon. Gordon picked him up and turned over, so he would be laying on top of him. Slowly stroking Benrey’s face, listening to Berney’s purrs, covering them both in the blanket.   
Benrey got more comfortable “So. Whatcha read before all of that?”

Gordon went pale “A biology book.” 

“Well i got that. What’s so special in that book that you were reading it so ‘privately’, you thought I wouldn’t notice, didn’tcha? ”

“That is...Khmm, I wanted to maybe read something about that ‘white dragon’. You know...to help our investigation into the blight.”

“Oh, that sounds actually helpful. Maybe you will read it to me. I sleep better when listening to nerdy shit.”

“Maybe tomorrow? I’m very sleepy.” Gordon tried to make a fake yawn but it didn’t work.  
  
“Very sus, ma guy.” Benrey squints. He tried to take that book from the bedside table.   
  
Gordon quickly snatched it from him and threw across the room. Benrey is very confused.   
  
“Maybe I’ll tell you something about techniques of fighting with a greatsword?”   
  
“Nuh uh! What was that?” Benrey gestures to this whole book-yeeting shenanigans. “Did you hide something spicy from me in this book?”

Gordon went red “N-n-NO!”

“You were reading a porno? Like legit horny kinky porno, that was disguised as a ‘biology book’?”

“NO! That wasn’t a porno.” Gordon is very embarrassed.

“What is that? We locked up and you can’t get away from me. You are Stuck with me, Gordonnn.”

Gordon sighed, “That is a behavioral book...”

“Yeeees.”

“About wyverns and elder dragons...”

“Stop pulling palico by the tail, Gordo, Tell me!”   
Gordon inhaled and quickly mumbled on exhalation “andtheirmatingrituals.”

“WhaaaA? Are you trying to say.” Benrey almost ready to burst laughing. “You were reading a book about that,” But suddenly his expression changes “for me?” He looks at Gordon with a very shy and surprised expression. 

“Y-y-yeah, I thought...That would make you happy, if I'll try to do something from it.” 

Benrey lowered his face to his lover and kissed him. Holding his face with one hand. He shook his hips a little “I think it worked.”   
“Yeah. I'm having the best income from all of that.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, the book could have lied to me. But now I’m not alone,” Gordon wraps one hand around Benrey “I have a boyfriend that is actually a dragon,” tugs him so he would fall back on him “I have very great sex almost every day, even tho" Gordon booped Benrey and mumbled "hedidn'tletmefinishtoday” and he kissed Benrey’s forehead “And now I’m locked up with him, so he will not escape.”  
  
“Escape what?” Benrey got alerted.    
  
“Thaaaat.” Gordon started quickly kissing Benrey’s face burying him in them and holding him close so he wouldn’t even try to get away.    
Eventually they fall asleep, still locked up, holding each other close.

  * Paragraph 5. After a successful mating male wyvern starting to care about his mate. Feeding and cleaning them up.



In the morning Gordon woke up first, looking at Benrey in his demi form. He found out that Benrey wrapped his tail around them to tie them both together and keep all this locking up steady. Even if he isn't hard anymore, Benrey still holds him in 'place'. This is strange but all things for his dragon.

He woke up because of the knock on the door. Gordon pulled a blanket over them to hide all these dragon things. He asked who was knocking. It's Darnold. Thank Fatalis that it's just Darnold.

He asked if Gordon and Benrey would go with the team for breakfast. Gordon said that Benrey doesn't feel well and can Darnold bring them breakfast? He even promised Darnold to help with anything when Benrey will feel better.

After a while Poweade brought Gordon a tray with legs, to eat in the bed, with breakfast and placed it on the bedside drawer. Few fried eggs, meat and bread. Gordon thanked lil palico and scratched under its ear. Powerade purred and went away, closing the door behind him. 

How Benrey still didn't wake up was a mystery. But maybe heat was the answer. Gordon lightly stroked Benrey's face and kissed him.

"Hey, Benrey. Wake up" Whispered Gordon "Breakfast is ready."

Benrey slowly opened his eyes and looked at Gordon "Hellooo, Gordonnn." Benrey yawned and stretched a little. " What is ready?"

"Breakfast." Gordon pointed on the tray. "We don't even need to get up from the bed. Just need to change the position." Gordon smiled.

He pressed Benrey to himself and changed to a sitting position, moving Benrey by himself. Benrey is too sleepy to move so much by himself and Gordon felt like he must help his mate. 

He placed a tray between them. Benrey woke up because of the smell of hot food. He is very hungry but firstly Benrey checked how much they locked up. After reassuring himself with a few shakes of his lower body and seeing that Gordon became a little red in the cheeks because of that he can start breakfast.

Benrey took some bread and got his plate closer to himself. He wanted to start tearing this fried egg appart but looked at Gordon. Gordon did something weird to his meal. He carefully took the yolk out of the egg and placed it on the piece of bread and ate it in one bite. Benrey tried to do the same, but he couldn't take the yolk out without popping it and spilling the runny insides.

Gordon watched this mess and chuckled. He repeated his trick and placed the second yolk on another piece of bread.

"Hey, Benrey."Benrey looked up and saw that Gordon did that for him. "Open up."

Benrey opened his mouth. Gordon slowly placed that 'sandwich' in Benrey's mouth. But Benrey bited in too early, and yolk slowly begins to drip on the corner of his lips and on the chin. Gordon looks at it. He knows that he needs to clean him up, to not stain the sheets. He quickly removed the tray on the drawer and instead of wiping Benrey's face with a napkin, he grabbed it and licked one strip of the yolk. And after that he licked another. When he got away from Benrey, he realised what he did. 

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry!" Gordon started to apologize but looked at Benrey. Benrey has that starstruck face that Gordon loves. He whispered something that Gordon didn't hear.

"Can you repeat that?"

Benrey blinked a few times and said a little louder "If I wasn't locked up with you, I would ride you so hard right now."

"Oh… Yeah?" Gordon smirked.

"Yeah. Like. Oh god!" Benrey started to breath heavily. 

"You will not let me go even if I" Gordon pressed Benrey to himself "Do that?" And pulled him to a deep kiss. Stroking Benrey's shoulders. Gordon can feel how Benrey covers with goosebumps. 

Benrey pulled out from that kiss "Oh no, Gordon, we locked up."

"What? I'm not doing anything, I just want to give you some love." Gordon leans to him and kisses his collarbones. 

"Oh no, you don't. I can feel you getting a boner." Benrey whines out of pleasure. 

Gordon can feel it too. And also he can feel that he is a little bit out of the lock. He gently pushes Benrey down on himself. Benrey moans. That gave Gordon an idea. He does a lil hip motion forward. His face is extremely smug. He knows that he won.

“Hey. We locked up, you are cheAHting.”  
  
“I’m not pulling out. I’m just”  _ thrust  _ “want to get deeper.”  _ thrust, thrust.  _ “Closer to you.” Gordon pressed the smaller man closer. He learned that Benrey loves being touched. Strongly pressing his hands to Benrey’s back even clenching fingers a little, only for that sweet sound of Benrey’s moans. “I know what you love.” whispered Gordon.  
  
Benrey looks into his face and sees that very loving but sly smirk on his face. Gordon placed a hand on the base of Berney’s tail and began to scratch all it’s surface and around it. Benrey almost loses it. Moaning into Gordon’s chest all the while being very gently fucked and stimulated.  
  
“Ooooh my...Gordooon..”  
  
“Yes, give me more of that." Gordon lifted up Benrey's face and got himself closer to Benrey. “Mr. Freeman.” Scratching him more and pressing him very tightly.

“OH MY GOD!” Benrey lost it. Letting Gordon’s dick go, to freely do anything to him. Untying his tail and lifting it up, shaking it from side to side. Gordon never saw Benrey losing it so much. He loves that. How Gordon was glad that there was nothing around that tail could break. Neon marks flash in between very bright pink to deep plum. 

Benrey began trying to get away from that tight hug and Gordon being a great rider to his dragon let him do that. Benrey got up, pulling Gordon with him. Pressing him into a deep kiss letting Gordon freely fuck him however he wants. But Gordon doesn’t change the pattern of movement. Still the same few deeper thrusts and mostly staying in place. Berney wanted that, so Gordon is listening to him.

Benrey leans back pulling Gordon more and more onto himself. Gordon is afraid that they will fall from the bed. But Berney got him covered. He is leaning onto his tail, placing himself on the perfect angle to give Gordon the ability to move. Gordon tightly holds onto a hard wooden foot of their bed.  
  
Berney broke the kiss with “Mate with me.” he almost purred last sound.    
  
Gordon made a fake growl, and got one from Berney. This is so funny to him. He lowered himself to Berney’s neck and wetly licked it, from the collarbone to the chin while starting to move. Listening to all of those moans that Benrey does. Soft fins from the tail brushing on Gordon’s face a little, giving him an idea. Next time it brushed off him, he sharply but gently bit into it, not letting go.   
  
“Ngggggh! Fuck yes!” Moaned Benrey.

Moves got a bit faster but more full, with every push he squeezed that soft, thick fin. Gordon is taking it all slow and steady, enjoying that look on Berney’s face. Letting that derg hold onto him, moaning into his neck.    
  
“Gordon. I’m...Ah…I can’t hold on longer.”    
  
“Grrrrrrr. Mhm.”  Gordon understood that and fully pulled out but not let go of that fin. Benrey didn’t expect that, whining at the loss of his mate, but still holding on.  
  
Gordon looks at the ‘mood’ marks, until they go from neon to more paller color. He sometimes tightening his jaw to not give Benrey any possibility to lose all his mood. 

After a little bit he pushes back, still taking it slow. Returning his hand onto the base of that tail and keeping scratching there. Somehow it doesn’t disrupt their pose. Benrey keeps his tail steady. That is good.  
  
Another push, another squeeze, another scratch, another stimulation. Benrey is melting into Gordon’s arms, sweetly purring and moaning into his neck.

"Ah.. please.. please..mmmm, Ooh!" Benrey whimpered into him. Gordon obliged and began picking up more and more speed. Giving his dragon all what he wanted. Going in and out faster and stronger. Growling and roaring to him, for him. He watches how marks on Benrey change color, blinks in different ways and adapts to that. 

Sounds of slapping skin blending beautifully with moans and growls. Moans became louder. Gordon let go of Benrey's tail.

"Yeah...oh fuck, Mr.Freeman. I'm there...ooof, you?"

"Yes! Yeah! Come on!" 

Having received approval to go to the finish Gordon thrust harder. Benrey wrapped his legs around Gordon's waist, making Gordon's moves deeper, smaller and faster. 

With a loud moan Benrey came first. It didn't take Gordon too long to finish too. Benrey snuggles to Gordon tighter, he doesn't want to let him go. Gordon pulls out and hugs Benrey after getting in a more steady position.

"Mmm, Mr.Freeman. I love you so much." Gordon leaning on Benrey.

"Gordie… thank you…" Benrey still catches his breath " I love you too."

"You are Mine dragon. Miiine." Gordon squeezes Benrey.

"Yeah. Youuurs." Benrey squeaks. Gordon let him go a little "I've been meaning to ask."

"Yeah?"

"How does it happen that everyone here thinks that we are married, that you have used this 'against' me, still calling me 'Mr.Freeman' and didn't act scared or ashamed or anything like that?"

Gordon thinks. He really didn't feel that anything was wrong with that. 

"Gordie?"

"Ah! Uuuh. I don't know. I never gave it a second thought. Just happened." Gordon looks at Benrey and just feels that all is right and good right now. "Hey, we still have breakfast to finish. Wanna do that?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good, good." 

Gordon set all things up again. He even went to get a hot tea and some dessert for his 'mate'.

**Author's Note:**

> Sketches to this fic  
> https://twitter.com/DeerCursed/status/1361489932867485696  
> https://twitter.com/DeerCursed/status/1360922068389400577  
> https://twitter.com/DeerCursed/status/1360161879172255744  
> https://twitter.com/DeerCursed/status/1356985623920443397


End file.
